The life we've built
by Hidan-el-Jashinist
Summary: 8 years after the great shinobi war naruto is still recovering from the loss of so many comrades, including sasuke uchiha, but his wife karin is there for him, always. now however it is his responsibility to train a new generation of team 7, can he do any better than kakashi minato and hiruzen did at keeping them together? NaruKari KibaHina KakaSaku(frustrated) and ShikaIno and OC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lay on the battlefield, a bloody stub where his right arm once was. Next to him was his recently reconciled best friend and rival Sasuke. The sky was red in mourning for the legions slain in battle; the victory gained that day hardly justified so many young lives. Naruto coughed and tasted the familiar taste of blood, but even so he smiled. Deep down inside he knew that he and Sasuke had won, they had stopped Madara and Kagura and saved the Sage of Six Paths. Soon however, his adrenaline and over-abundance of chakra began to wane, and Naruto felt every bit of abuse his body had taken in the last 72 hours. He would've writhed in pain, but his body no longer even had the energy to cry out.

Across the battle marred wasteland, two medical kunoichi rushed toward the pair of motionless shinobi, one with cherry blossom hair and one with scarlet. The pink haired one knelt over the body of Sasuke, tears streaming her face. She did what she could to save his life, but no matter how hard she tried she knew she could never heal all the wounds he suffered. Karin, the red headed girl, stood a few feet back looking at the mangled body of the boy who wanted to be Hokage. She felt deep down inside her, with all of her sensory abilities, the bright hope being produce by this one boy's soul. Something inside her broke that day, and she ran forward to his side and propped up his golden head. As Naruto's vision faded he remembered seeing red hair hanging in his face. It was lovely red hair, just like ba-chan's, such lovely red hair. Then Naruto's vision faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat bolt upright in his bed. He looked over at the clock on his dresser, which read in big green numbers: 3:02. Next to him, with her long Uzumaki red hair, slept Karin. Naruto's right bicep ached as it did every now and then around the seam where his new arm was attached. He stared at its pale skin in the dim early morning light. It had been 8 years since he lost his old arm, 8 years since the end of the great shinobi war, yet it seems like just yesterday they mourned the loss of all their fallen comrades. Naruto now understood why Kakashi-sensei was always late, choosing to spend hours a day at the memorial to fallen shinobi. There was one name in particular that hurt him more than the rest: Sasuke Uchiha, who, although even Oba-chan's best efforts, succumbed to his injuries after over a month in the hospital. Sasuke's last words to him haunted him every day.

"I chose a short sighted dream Naruto; that was my mistake and I'm so so sorry I won't be there to see you make it to your goal. I believe in you Naruto, and I always have. I got my dream, feeble as it may have been, and became an avenger, now promise me, Promise Me, you'll achieve yours and be the greatest Hokage ever." And then Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes for the last time. Naruto could still see Sasuke's frail body, clinging to life, weaker than Naruto had ever seen him. He remembered holding Sasuke's cold hand as tears streamed down his face. It was then that the hero of Konoha, although he was surrounded by people who loved and adored him, felt lonelier than he had ever felt in his entire life.

The sound of a baby's cry broke Naruto out of his melancholy. Karin rolled over mumbling about his turn and went back to sleep. Rising from bed and wandering into the nursery, Naruto picked up his infant son and cradled him in his arms. A warm feeling washed over Naruto, reminding him of the reasons why people fought and died for the village. Naruto sat and watched the sunrise while rocking his son back and forth. He looked down at the baby Boruto and said,

"This peace you are growing up in, it came at a price, and you will likely never understand it. That's not your fault, but more than anything I hope you never understand the price of peace because I pray you never have to fight for it." Naruto continued to talk and rocked Boruto back and forth until they both fell asleep.

The sun rose on a new day in Konohagakure and Karin walked out onto the balcony to find her boys in their rocking chair sleeping, which brought a small smile to her face. Their chakras felt so peaceful, just like the first time she felt the chakra of the jinchuriki. She decide to go back inside and prepare some breakfast for when the two of them woke up. A few hours later she was eating breakfast as Naruto looked through the mail.

"Hey it's a letter from Kakashi-sensei… Dear Naruto, blah blah blah, sensei, responsibility, wait what? Karin… Karin, Kakashi wants me to be a sensei this year!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes glowing like stars. He grabbed Karin and danced around the room. He darted around the room picking up the various ninja tools which he hadn't used in years and all sorts of books he'd bought that taught him all about team dynamics and tutoring jutsus. He kissed Karin and ran out the door towards the central office complex in the middle of town.

On the way, he stopped by Sasuke's grave to tell him the good news

"Sasuke, I get to be a sensei this year, I get to be just like Kakashi when we were kids. I hope I can make you proud, y'know and this also means I'm just one step closer to becoming Hokage, just like I promised, for both our sakes."

He stood there continuing to talk for well over an hour when he realized he was late for the new sensei meeting. He darted away from the graveyard with speed that rivaled Lord Fourth knowing full well Sakura was going to hit him. He just prayed he wouldn't be the last one there.

Naruto burst into the room to find a number of the other jounin from his class standing in front of Kakashi's holding folders with the files of their new students. Kakashi sighed, realizing that Naruto was bound to be so much more like him than he would like to admit.

"Naruto you're late, who are you now? Kakashi?" said Sakura as she smacked Naruto upside the head, sending him into the floor.

After Naruto stood up from being decked, Shikamaru handed him a manila folder with the names of Naruto's three new students: Tora Ryunochi, Ichigo Senju, and Nemari Hyuga. Naruto began to read the dossiers on the three new shinobi, meanwhile the conversation in the room took sharp turn from the intended topic.

"I heard Kiba and Hinata are dating," chided Ino, turning and staring at a now quite embarrassed Kiba. Sakura sniggered and Kakashi just pinched the top of his nose. He was so tired of all the petty squabbles the other shinobi had. He said this. She wore that. It was exhausting. Naruto chimed in about the new Ichiraku that opened up down the street from his house, and Sakura hit him again, shouting about only thinking of food. Kakashi did his best to calm down the uproar in his office, but in the end it didn't actually work. His frustration continued to build with these ridiculous ninjas till he could stand it anymore.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted Kakashi, causing the five young shinobi to jump. "If you won't be productive with our meeting than get out of my office so I can be." The room fell silent and everyone started inching towards the door. "Wait Naruto, Sakura I want to talk to you two in private."

"You need something Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura walked back to the paper covered desk. Kakashi took of his Hokage's headdress and ruffled his spiky grey hair before looking at his two students with his one good eye.

"I am so proud of you two, every day you become better and better shinobi and I am glad I got to be your sensei." Stated Kakashi, with a good deal of sobriety in his voice.

"Aw, thanks sensei. I'm glad you were our sensei too," chirped Naruto smiling a big bright smile.

"Yeah sensei, me too," added Sakura.

"Naruto, I'd also like to mention that all the rest of your class mates are still just academy sensei, but I trust you enough to give you this assignment even as young as you are. You'll be in good company though, the other elite sensei include Genma and Iruka and a few others who are five or six years older than you. You will be the youngest team leader so try to not make me regret it."

"But sensei wouldn't I have made a better team leader? Naruto has only been a jounin for a few years while I've been one for almost six," retorted Sakura

"Shut it Sakura, I'm sure Kakashi can choose whoever he wants to be a sensei," defended Naruto, as he placed his hand on the back of his head and laughed which only made Sakura even angrier.

"You know Naruto, recently you've looked more and more like your father. It's kind of comforting to see his smile on your face," Kakashi noted. Naruto made his thanks apparent but had to get going to look into his new students' habits and home lives, which left Sakura standing alone in with Kakashi in his office. Of course Shikamaru was still there, but with his habit of sleeping standing up, he hardly counted.

Sakura sighed which came out much more lusty than she had meant it causing both Kakashi and herself to blush furiously. Desperately trying to break the silence Kakashi said the first thing that came to his mind:

"You… uh… look nice today, crap I didn't mean it… I mean you do but…" he stammered.

"I think is should just go," said Sakura as she inched toward the door, but she thought to herself, ' _why is my heart beating so fast, that wasn't even slightly arousing, and besides its Kakashi, he was my sensei, I know I'm a full grown woman now but that'd still be weird… right?'_ Once she was out the door she sprinted back to the hospital her face as red as her headband, meanwhile back in his office Kakashi was repeatedly bashing his head into the desk and calling himself stupid, which managed to wake Shikamaru from his semi-hourly nap.

Kakashi looked out the window and sighed, "Icha Icha, you have officially failed me."


End file.
